sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pomarańczowa Rakieta
, znana również jako Rocket form – transformacja pojawiająca się w grach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to moc koloru pochodząca z Pomarańczowego Wispa. Opis Pomarańczowa Rakieta ma postać krótkiej, pomarańczowej rakiety z sześcioma płetwami z tyłu. W przypadku Sonica rakieta ma jego oczy, ale żółte i pozbawione źrenic z przodu, a także uproszczone, szpiczaste uszy. Aby osiągnąć tę formę, potrzebny jest Pomarańczowy Wisp, który użyczy swojej energii Hyper-go-on na krótki czas. Pomarańczowa Rakieta potrafi wystrzelić w górę z niesamowitą szybkością, zostawiając za sobą odrzutowy dym, oraz siłą umożliwiającą przebicie się przez nawet bardzo gruby metal. Rozgrywka thumb|left|Pomarańczowa Rakieta po wystrzeleniu Aby dokonać transformacji w Pomarańczową Rakietę, należy pozyskać Pomarańczowego Wispa. Po wybraniu Wispa gracz zmieni się w Pomarańczową Rakietę, która po chwili zostanie wystrzelona w górę z dużą szybkością. Dodatkowo gracz może naładować wystrzał Pomarańczowej Rakiety, aby zwiększyć wysokość lotu, ale nie powinno się tego robić zbyt długo ponieważ transformacja może dobiec końca. Rakieta niszczy przeciwników, a także może przebijać się przez słabsze warstwy sufitu, tworząc dla siebie skróty. Jeśli jednak rakieta trafi w niezniszczalną warstwę sufitu, utknie w niej do momentu aż transformacja nie dobiegnie końca. Po zakończeniu transformacji, gracz zwykle powoli opada na ziemię wykonując Skydiving. Podczas używania Pomarańczowej Rakiety gracz nie może stracić życia, nawet jeśli znajdzie się w zasięgu wrogich ataków lub niebezpiecznych przeszkód. Jednak nadal może tracić pierścienie. Pomarańczowa Rakieta kończy się, kiedy belka Wispów zostanie wyzerowana. Gracz może wydłużyć czas trwania Pomarańczowej Rakiety poprzez zbieranie kolejnych Pomarańczowych Wispów. [[Plik:Starlight Carnival DS Act 1 34.png|thumb|100px|Pomarańczowa Rakieta w Sonic Colors na Nintendo DS]] W grze Sonic Colors w wersji na Wii. Jeśli gracz znajduje się w miejscu nieprzystosowanym do Pomarańczowej Rakiety, Pomarańczowy Wisp zaśnie i nie będzie można użyć umiejętności. W wersji na Nintendo DS Pomarańczowa Rakieta może zahaczać o mechaniczne uchwyty, które zmieniają trajektorię jej lotu. W tej wersji Pomarańczowa Rakieta może być dodatkowo wykorzystana w każdym miejscu. Dodatkowo można ją wykorzystać tylko w tej wersji w walkach z niektórymi bossami, aby zadać im dodatkowe obrażenia. [[Plik:Tropical Coast Zone 2 4.png|thumb|left|Pomarańczowa Rakieta w Sonic Lost World]] W grze Sonic Lost World Pomarańczowa Rakieta po raz pierwszy może być używana w sekcjach 3D. W grze tej wprowadzono wiele innych zmian w sposobie funkcjonowania rakiety. Podczas transformacji gracz przełącza się na widok z pierwszej osoby i otrzymuje celownik, którym musi namierzyć kierunek wystrzału. Gracz zostaje następnie wystrzelony w formie Pomarańczowej Rakiety i leci w dane miejsce, nie mogąc zmienić kierunku lotu. Po zakończeniu transformacji postać zacznie opadać powoli wykonując skydiving. W grze tej gracz powinien celować rakietą w armaty, które naładują ponownie belkę Wispów i pozwolą wystrzelić się do kolejnych armat. [[Plik:TSR Orange Rocket.jpg|thumb|Pomarańczowa Rakieta w Team Sonic Racing]] W grze Team Sonic Racing Pomarańczowa Rakieta pojawia się jako jeden z przedmiotów, które można pozyskać z Item Boxów. Po zdobyciu Pomarańczowego Wispa, zamiast transformować się w Pomarańczową Rakietę, gracz wystrzeliwuje ją w formie pocisku. Pomarańczowa Rakieta może być wystrzelone przed siebie lub za siebie. Odbija się od ścian i może przez to trafić wrogów rykoszetem. Pomarańczowa Rakieta służy do zadawania obrażeń wrogim zawodnikom, ale można ją także wykorzystać do niszczenia przeszkód na trasie. Muzyka }} Galeria Szkice koncepcyjne Orange Rocket koncept.png Artwork Orange Rocket SC.png|''Sonic Colors'' SLW Orange Rocket.png|''Sonic Lost World'' Ciekawostki *W plikach gry Sonic Generations znajduje się niewykorzystana umiejętność dla Pomarańczowej rakiety, która brzmi Turns Sonic into an Orange Rocket to fly up.. Sugeruje to, że początkowo Pomarańczowa Rakieta miała być możliwa do wykorzystania na każdym poziomie. en:Orange Rocket Kategoria:Moce Kolorów w Sonic Colors Kategoria:Moce Kolorów w Sonic Lost World Kategoria:Moce Kolorów w Sonic Generations Kategoria:Moce Kolorów w Team Sonic Racing